Remember Me: OCSContest Needed Please!
by guardianranger
Summary: This is a Contest! So I need Names Please. The Contest is closed now! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story is a contest-so I will need names for the members of Big Time Rush-girls or guys in this name.

Name: **Alexis Jamie Mitchell**-Sister-age 11 years old.

Celebrity look alike:-Selena Gomez

Hobbies:Reading and dancing.

Fashion: Wears mostly jeans.

Siblings: 2-Logan-15-Years Old. Has more siblings from her biological parents. Will need names for her silblings from her first family members.

Personality-Is very shy around strangers.

Life Story: Came into the Mitchell's life at the age of 5 years old at the time. Her mother had cancer and died when Alexis was only 4 years old. Father had married another women-who was mean to Alexis and abused her. So Alexis was place into a foster system-where Logan and Kendall found her in the storming weather.

Alexis does have another older sibling in her life, but doesn't remember them because they moved away.

Color:Red and Blue.

Actress: Jessica Alba and Kristen Stewart

Actor: Hayden Christensen, Jackson Rathbone, James Marsden, Joe Flanigan, Alex Heartman.

Singer/band: Big Time Rush, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, N'Sync

Love interest: None so far.

Generations: Family.

Food: Smoothies, Thai, Ice Creams and Salads.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Jamie Mitchell: Part I

Sorry! For the moment I'm going to write my character, haven't decided on the names yet. Emma Hazel Matthews-Garcia-age 12-and Lia Annabella Garcia-16 are both in the same situation-both in an abusive homes.

Until I get more reviews from other authors, for liking this story. Probably will up date most of the next chapter sometime on Saturday maybe.

HI! Everyone my name is Alexis Jamie Mitchell, came into the Mitchell's family when I was only 5 years old at the time. My mother had died of cancer, father had remarried another women who would do bad things at me.

So at the age of 7 years old I ran away and the Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan found me-and took me took to the Mitchell's since it was alot closer.

That's when both my father and his new wife were arrest, would have gone to foster care-but both Logan's parents adopted me as part of their family.

Right now I'm waiting for my brother Logan to pick me up from school-shy around strangers.

Currently waiting outside waiting on my brother, like Logan I love to write and read books.

"Hey! Alexis"shouted 4 voices I recongize before.

Alexis looks up and races towards Logan and his friends. "Logan! Please don't ever leave me again"screamed Alexis weren't let go of Logan waist.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan glared at each other in the face. They knew something must have happen at school.

1 hour later at Kendall's house, Alexis got to talk to Ms. Knight and Katie of course.

Just to let know both Joanna Mitchell is a single mother now, since the death of her husband-Peter Mitchell who died when Alexis was only 9 years old and Logan was 12 years old at the time.

So! Right now Alexis is 11 years old, where Logan is 15 Years old in this story.

"So! Alexis how was school?"asked James who was busying combing his beautiful hair again.

Alexis was drinking orange juice and stares at the boys in the face. "I don't want to talk about it"said Alexis turning her back on Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James who stopped in what they were doing in front of the television.

Author's Note:

THANKS! FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW! THE AGES ARE BETWEEN 11-16 YEARS OLD OK.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hey! Here is the next chapter, probably won't update until Sunday night-maybe-depends how tired I'm from work.

Since Emma and Lia have the same situations-meaning being adopted by the Garcia's. I just couldn't decided between the two names, so I'm going to write both names as Carlos Garcia-adopted sisters.

Hope that is ok with everyone. Also like the name Natalie Hale Knight she is going to stay the same age through.

Alexis was doing her homework at the Knight's house, with the help of Ms. Knight-seeing she didn't want to bother the boys who were busy doing something in the family room area.

"Hey! I won again"shouted Carlos bouncing every where.

James slams his hand down on the table. "I think you cheated"yelled James about to jump on Carlos.

"Let's play something else, or we could just homework"said Logan glaring at the two in the face.

"Logan! Why would you want to do homework now?"asked James combing his hair.

"Gee! You boys are weird"said Emma who had poke her way in their way.

Boys yelling.

"Gee! Emma what a way to give some one a heart attack"said James shouting.

"She just came to tell you Carlos, your needed at home"answered Natalie standing there waving towards the boys. Including her brother Kendall who was watching Carlos and James shouting at home.

Carlos jumps up. "You got to be kidding me right?"asked Carlos looking at his little sister Emma in the face.

Natalie Hale knight is deaf in one ear, due to the fact when her father was alcholic. She was only 10 years when her brother Kendall and his friends found out and took her home. Ms. Knight had adopted her into the family.

"Carlos! Dad is at the hospital"shouted Lia Annabella Garcia who had raced into the Knight's house.

Everyone frozed in what they were doing.

Carlos faced was pale looking at the moment.

"What do you mean that Mr. Garcia is at the hospital?"asked Logan standing up quickly.

"Dad! Got shot in the leg"shouted Emma and Lia at once.

Carlos races out of the house, Emma hurrying after him.

"My car is outside"shouted Lia getting her license early.

"Mom"shouted Kendall getting up.

Ms. Knight appears from the kitchen area. "Kendall! What's wrong?"asked Ms. Knight.

"Mom! Carlos dad got shot in the leg and is currently at the hospital"said Natalie signing to Ms. Knight.

Ms. Knight looks at the rest of the boys standing there. "Take it your going to need a ride to the hospital right?"asked Ms. Knight.

"They could have taken us too"said James demanding out loud.

Meaning Lia, Emma and Carlos leaving in a hurry.

Alexis comes out of the kitchen with Katie of course.

"We might as well go, come on kids"said Ms. Knight grabbing her car eyes.

Alexis turns towards Logan in the face. "Cell Phone! Now"said Alexis waiting on her brother's cell-phone.

Logan giving her the cell-phone.

"Probably! Want to call your mom's to let you boys know that we are going to the hospital"said Natalie pointing it out.

Alexis leaves a message on the phone. "Ms. Mitchell! We are going to the hospital, Mr. Garcia got shot in the leg"said Alexis hanging up the phone giving back to her brother and turns away from him.

Kendall and James noticed the way that Alexis turns away from Logan.

"Logan! What's up with with Alexis?"asked Kendall and James whispering to Logan.

Logan shugs his shoulders. "She won't talk to me"said Logan wondering what was wrong with Alexis.

"It's not nice to talk about people around their backs when they are standing near you"said Natalie signing again.

"Sorry! Natalie"said Kendall and James.

Few Hours at the hospital, it wasn't doing any good at the moment.

Lia, Emma and Carlos were pacing back and forth.

Logan, Ms. Knight, Alexis, Katie, Kendall, James and Natalie came walking into the waiting room area.

"Carlos! How's Mr. Garcia?"asked Kendall wondering.

Carlos looking up at his friends in the face.

"The stupid nurse won't let us know anything"answered Lia.

"Said it has to be an adult or some related person to know information"said Emma angrily.

Mr. Garcia coming out in a wheel chair, surprised to see his 3 kids standing there.

"Dad! Are you ok?"asked Lia and Emma racing towards him.

"Yeah! Nothing to worry about"said Mr. Garcia.

"Nothing to worry about! Sure, Mom was at work and call me"said Lia turning back towards the others standing there.

Mr. Garcia groans-knowing he was in it from his wife, because of his dangerous job-meaning being a cop.

The following next day, Mr. Garcia was off duty for awhile due to his leg.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were going to pull a prake on the girl's hockey team.

Natalie and Alexis were at the Knight's home-practicing their dance moves. Lia and Emma were at school-just say they saw the whole thing with the boys getting chase by the girls-on their way home from school-in the car that Lia was driving.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to Hollywood:Part I

Lia and Emma were at their home helping their father. So they at first didn't know about their brother getting famous at the moment.

Alexis and Natalie were at the knight's home practicing on their dance movements, when their brothers came racing into the house.

Both of them staring at the boys who were hurt.

"What happen that you are bruises?"asked Natalie signing to her brother in the face.

Carlos brust it out. "We pulled a prake on the girl's hockey team"said Carlos leaning agains the couch.

Alexis at first just stares at Logan in the face. "Serves! Your right to do a stupid thing in the first place"said Alexis turning her back on the boys.

"Alexis! Your supposed to be helping us"said James.

An Add came on showing Nicole-from the Pussycats on the television. James makes a comment wanting to marry Nicole.

"I want to marry Nicole, and be famous"said James.

"How are you going to do that?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Not sure yet! But it could happen"said James.

"yeah! Right"said Carlos munching on some chips.

James gets up from the couch. "Be famous by shaking my booty"said James shaking his butt in front of Logan and Kendall's faces.

"Carlos!"said Kendall.

Carlos tackles James over the couch and they start to wrestle.

2 seconds later another add showed up.

James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall called their moms to come pick them up. Except! Carlos he called his sister Lia to come pick them up.

Few seconds later Lia comes racing into the house. "What's wrong?"asked Lia wondering what was going on.

"Lia! We need a ride down town"shouted the boys at once.

Lia turns towards Natalie and Alexis in the face. "What's going on really?"asked Lia wanting to know.

"James! Wants to become famous, there's a famous producer in town only today"said Alexis getting up from the couch.

Lia thinking a moment. "Gee! You do I only got my license early right?"asked Lia looking at the four boys in the face.

"Yes! We only have like 30 mintues left"shouted James.

15 minutes later they all arrived at the theater where the auditions were taking place.

They met a young women named Kelly who slams numbers on them.

"Wait! We aren't here to audition"said Lia.

"Came because of them"said Natalie pointing to the boys who had already had numbers.

Kelly turns towards the group standing there. "Look! We been here all day, just want to make my boss happy ok. Number 800 is next"said Kelly turning towards James who has that number.

James switches with Logan.

Logan goes into the place, nope he didn't make it.

neither did Carlos he didn't make it either.

James didn't make it either.

Gustavo yells out loud. "You have no talent! Get out"yelled Gustavo.

Kendall was about to say something to this huge person, but he didn't need to because, Natalie, Lia and Alexis came up and saids something-which shocks their brothers standing there.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO TALENT"Yelled Natalie.

"Natalie! What are you doing?"whispered Kendall.

Gustavo stands up of course. "I don't like him, doesn't have the fire"said Gustavo.

Alexis saids something. "So! Do you think we could do better?"asked Alexis jumping up on the table.

Kelly, Gustavo, Logan, Kendall, Lia, Carlos and James stared at Alexis who suddenly starts do some dance movements.

Do you think know everything

You what got the fire inside

Throw up your arms and start waving.

Alexis goes onto her knees right in front of Gustavo face.

Kendall jumps into the singing issue too.

Which brings the segurity guards, to get Kendall and Alexis away from Gustavo.


	5. Chapter 5

Going to Hollywood:Part II

Ms. Knight and Katie had answered the door and saw Logan, Alexis, Lia-not to happy, Kendall, Carlos and James with police officers at their door.

"Hey! Mom you know that time you choke?"said Kendall saying.

Ms. Knight just stared at her son in the face.

Lia turns towards her brother in the face. "Our parents aren't going to be happy that you were fighting at the theater"said Lia turning towards Carlos.

Carlos shugs his shoulders.

"Ok! Boys explain what happen"said Ms. Knight wondering.

Boys start talking at once.

"Quite! Kendall explain"said Ms. Knight.

"James! Wants to be famous so we had Lia drive us down town to get an audition with this producer"said Kendall.

"He said I had no talent"answered James moaning.

"Who wants Hot Cocca?"asked Ms. Knight wondering.

"Yeah!"Shouted the boys.

Katie turns towards her mother. "You aren't going to punish the boys for fighting again?"asked Katie.

Ms. Knight turns towards Katie in the face.

Natalie says something. "You watch too much television"said Natalie signing to Katie-and those in the room.

Door bell rings.

Boys, including Alexis and Natalie came to the doorway. Lia had went home-to help with dinner.

Gustavo was standing there with Kelly of course.

James races towards Gustavo. "I knew you would come for me"said James happy.

Gustavo saids something out loud. "I'm not here for you stupid, I'm here for those two"said Gustavo pointing to Kendall and Alexis who were standing there.

Kendall and Alexis were shocked of course.

"What!"shouted Alexis shocked of the news.

Few Hours later Gustavo said he wanted both Kendall and Alexis to come to Hollywood be a singing group.

Kendall looks at his friends and family members and said something. "Sorry! The answer is no"said Kendall.

Gustavo stands up quickly and turns towards Alexis in the face. "Please! Tell me you aren't going to say no"said Gustavo.

Alexis wasn't sure what to do at the moment. She was in a spot, where Logan, James-smiling at her, Carlos who was bouncing and Kendall were waiting on her answers.

Kelly knew that James had a great voice.

Alexis stands up quickly. "I would need permission from my mom to go to Hollywood, because I'm a minor"said Alexis.

Gustavo throws his arms in the air.

James saids something out loud. "Thanks! Alexis my dream is going to come true"said James about to jump from the couch.

Alexis saids something else. "But! I can't really leave my friends or my family behind. So! Sorry the answer is No"said Alexis who sits on Logan's lap staring at the huge guy.

Gustavo breaks the tea cup in his hand. "Excuse! Me I have to get some air"said Leaving the house.

Kelly gives Ms. Knight some money.

Ms. Knight and those who were in the house could hear Gustavo breaking stuff outside.

Kelly turns towards them. "Please! At least think about it, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon"leaving the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Palm Woods:Part I

Author's Note: Won't be able to update as much-like Saturday, because we are having company over, and the computer is in the guest room.

Thanks! For the nice reviews, hope it was ok using Natalie, Emma and Lia in the story.

I'm skipping the part at the grocery store ok.

Ms. Mitchell let both her kids go to California with Ms. Knight. James, Carlos and Logan went with them of course.

Lia and Emma weren't too happy about seeing their brother going to California.

On the company's private jet, Natalie was talking to Alexis at the moment.

"Alexis! Are you ok?"asked Natalie signing to Alexis who was writing in her diary.

Alexis turning towards Natalie her best friend. "No! Not really don't want to leave mom behind. But! I do want the boys to be famous"said Alexis peering over her seat over to Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James asleep in their seats.

"BIG FAT TURD! Pick you and Kendall to be famous"said Natalie signing again.

Alexis turns towards Natalie of course. "I don't need to be famous again!"answered Alexis-since the boys don't know Alexis past.

Alexis not knowing the boys could hear her voice.

Carlos pokes Logan in the arm. "Logan! Is there something your hiding from us about Alexis?"asked Carlos wondering.

Logan wakes up from little sleep he gotten last night. He and Kendall were the only ones who know a little about Alexis past.

Kendall speaks up. "All we know is that Alexis was abused by her father's new wife, by the bruises she had on her arms"said Kendall.

James and Carlos were shocked of the news.

"Why! Haven't you said anything?"asked James combing his hair.

Katie speaks up. "Gee! You boys need to get a clue that Alexis doesn't want to talk about being famous again"answered Katie out loud.

Boys turned towards Katie of course.

"Katie! What do you mean famous again?"asked Gustavo butting into their conversatation this time.

Katie groans. "I shouldn't have mention it"said Katie turning her back on Kendall.

"Katie! If there is something that my sister has told you, we need to know so we can help Alexis"said Logan pointing it out.

Natalie can hear the boys talking about Alexis. Alexis couldn't hear them she was well passed out on the couch.

Natalie walks over to the group talking. "It's not nice to talk about people while they are two feet away from you"drinking some water. "Gee! You need to get a clue that kind of information is private"said Natalie sitting down near the boys.

"Natalie! Do you know anything?"asked James wondering.

Natalie not sure what to say at the moment. "Yes! Alexis is the one who should be telling you about her past, not me"said Natalie.

Few Hours they had arrived at their new home, Kelly explained some things of course.

"There's a pool here"answered Kelly.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James dropped their suitcases in the lobby and raced towards the back of the hotel.

Alexis and Natalie pick up their brother's stuff off the ground.

"Boys! Don't leave your stuff where people can trip over them"said Natalie shaking her head.

"Boys! Will be boys"said Alexis heading towards the apartment they were going to stay in.

2J-Ms. Knight, Katie, Natalie and Alexis saw the apartment-it was pretty ugly.

"This is our apartment?"asked Natalie signing to mom, sister and friend in the face.

"Yes! I'm afraid so"said Ms. Knight.

"Can't we get a better apartment-one that doesn't have stuff?"asked Katie not to happy being in the apartment.

Alexis stands there thinking at the moment. "We could just decorate our bedrooms, that way it's not so ugly anymore"said Alexis smiling a bit.

"How are we suppsed to do that?"asked Natalie towards Alexis. Since Katie and Ms. Knight disappared back downstairs at the moment.

"With some of stuff I brought with me"said Alexis digging one of her suitcases.

Natalie smiles when she sees what Alexis had brought out of her suitcases. "You brought that with you all the way from home?"asked Natalie pointing to the magazines and etc.

"Yes! My biological mom-before she died, there's a trust fund in my account"said Alexis telling Natalie this.

"Does Logan and Ms. Mitchell know about it?"asked Natalie wondering.

The boys heading into the apartment with Mr. Bitters.

"NO! Way this place is a dump"exclaimed James.

"Can't we at least decorated it?"asked Kendall.

Mr. Bitters didn't see the stuff that Alexis had in her suitcase. "No! This apartment is famous"said Mr. Bitters.

"How is our new home famous?"Asked Carlos bouncing around.

"Many stars stayed here for awhile"said Mr. Bitters.


	7. Chapter 7

Worse Day Of School:Part I

Alexis, Katie and Natalie were sharing a bedroom together. While Kendall and Logan had a room together, James and Carlos together and Ms. Knight had her own bedroom.

But knowing Alexis and Natalie they tend to sleep with their brothers-because of their nightmares coming to haunt them again.

Carlos wasn't happy that he wouldn't be seeing his two sisters for sometime. Alexis wasn't sure about leaving her only family behind. She still hasn't told anyone about her being famous. Meaning her mother-Violet Grey-was a model/actress/a singer.

Alexis father-Kent Sheppard-was a single father-when his daughter was 5 years old. He gotten remarried to a women-who hated his daughter at the age of 6 years old.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Alexis, Natalie and Logan were at the rocque recording studio.

"Tell me why we are here this early in the morning?"asked Natalie signing to Alexis who was wide awake.

"THE BIG FAT TURD! Wanted us to come here for school"said Alexis signing back to Natalie.

Natalie nods her head. "Why the two of us?"asked Natalie wondering.

Gustavo comes in with a different outfit. "DOGS! You will be attending school here"said Gustavo yelling out loud.

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James awake of course.

"Who are you calling dogs?"asked Carlos wondering.

"Why are you even calling our brothers animal names?"asked Natalie.

Gustavo turns towards Natalie and Alexis in the face. "Because I want too"yelled Gustavo.

"Why! Is Natalie and I here anyways?"asked Alexis wondering.

"Your be attending my school here at the studio"said Gustavo.

"Why! Can't we just attend regular school like the others students are?"asked James wondering.

"Yeah! Why do we have to come early in the morning?"asked Kendall falling over.


	8. Chapter 8

Worse Day Of School:Part II

Alexis stands up to herself-she doesn't like school one bit at the studio.

It was hard for Natalie-because the teachers they didn't understand her one bit.

"This is useless"groaned Natalie.

"You can say that again"said James and Carlos out loud.

"I'm bored"said Kendall out loud.

Alexis stands up quickly and leaves the room they were in of course.

"Hey! Girl you can't leave this room until Gustavo says you can leave"said Mr. Woods.

Alexis turns towards Mr. Woods in the face. "Just going to the bathroom"said Alexis heading towards the bathroom area.

Gustavo sees Alexis on her way somewhere. "Where do you think your going?"asked Gustavo.

Alexis says something. "Used the bathroom! I have been seating in that tiny room for at least 6 hours now"said Alexis in front of the doorway area.

Gustavo yells at Alexis in the face. "Get back in that room right now"bellowed Gustavo out loud.

Logan, Natalie, Mr. Woods-(there 4th) teacher-, James, Kendall and Carlos could hear the (big fat turd)-meaning Gustavo yelling at someone in the hallway.

"Who in the world is Gustavo yelling at?"asked Carlos wondering.

Natalie knew at once who Gustavo was yelling at. She gotten up from her chair and headed towards the doorway area.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James followed of course to where Natalie was heading off too.

They frozed when seeing Gustavo yelling at Alexis in the face.

Alexis was yelling back at Gustavo in the face. "BIG TURD! May yell at anyone you work with. But no one ever yells at me"yelled Alexis angrily.

Kelly sees the whole thing by just standing there.

"What's going on?"asked Logan wondering.

Alexis turns towards the boys standing there and nods at Natalie in the face. "You can't force Natalie and I to stay at this dumb school to begin with. Us girls didn't sign up to become famous like our brothers did"said Alexis.

Gustavo at first didn't say anything at the moment he was thinking.

Kelly steps forward and says something. "Alexis is right you don't have the right to force them in attending school here"."said Kelly.

Gustavo was thinking a moment to himself. Then he though using the thing that none of the boys know about Alexis Mitchell's Past Life. "Don't you want to be famous again?"asked Gustavo wondering.

Boys were confused of course.

Alexis and Natalie frozed when Gustavo mention that part being famous again.

Natalie points her middle finger at Gustavo in the face.

"Natalie!"said Kendall shocked in seeing his sister swearing at Gustavo in the face.

Alexis marches up towards Gustavo and starts having another yelling match. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHAT HAPPEN IN THE PAST STAYS IN THE PAST"Yelled Alexis angrily storming out of the studio.

Natalie turns towards those who were standing in the lobby area. "You shouldn't have brought up to Alexis. Incase you didn't know, Violet Grey was Alexis birth mother. Look the information up"said Natalie leaving the studio.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

SORRY! WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL SUNDAY! WE ARE HAVING A GUEST COME OVER AND HE WILL BE SLEEPING WHERE THE COMPUTER IS AT.

HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND OK.

YES! ALEXIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO GO BACK HOME. LIA AND EMMA THEY WILL GO TO CALIFORNIA AND HAVE A LOVELY CHAT WITH GUSTAVO.

VIOLET GREY IS ALEXIS BIRTH MOTHER. SHE WAS ACTUALLY ONLY IN HER LATE 30'S WHEN SHE DIED-OF CANCER. AS FOR ALEXIS PAST-SHE WAS AN ACTRESS AND A SINGER FOR HER MOTHER'S TELEVISION APPEARENCES.


	9. Chapter 9

Past Comes To Haunt You:Part I

Alexis had arrived back at 2J apartment area and was talking to her mother-Joanna Mitchell on the phone.

"Ms. Mitchell! I'm coming back home, can't take it here in Los Angeles"said Alexis telling her adopted mom this.

Katie and Ms. Knight were among in the apartment. They don't know what happen at the recording studios at the moment.

Alexis hangs up the phone-and starts packing some of her stuff back in the suitcase.

"Alexis! Where are you going?"asked Katie walking into the room she shares with Natalie and Alexis.

Alexis done packing her stuff she turns towards Katie of course. "I'm going back home to Minnesota, want to have a normal life again."said Alexis hurrying out of the apartment building.

Ms. Knight had driven Alexis to the airport. "Alexis! The boys aren't going to be happy you didn't say good-bye to them"said Ms. Knight.

Alexis is thinking a moment. "I'm not good with good-byes, Ms. Knight plus it's better I go back home"said Alexis sadly.

Few Hours later, Alexis had arrived safety home in Minnesota. Lia and Emma came and gotten her from the airport.

"Alexis! How is Los Angeles?"asked Emma wondering.

Alexis not sure what to say at first. "How is Carlos and the rest of the gang?"asked Lia wondering if something bad happen.

"Carlos and the rest of the boys are fine"answered Alexis.

Lia and Emma knew something was wrong.

"Alexis! Did something happen while you were in Los Angeles?"asked Joanna who was helping Beverly Garcia at their Garcia's home.

"Yes! Mr. Gustavo Rocque decided to bring up the issue about my past life. Not knowing none of the boys know about my personal life before I came into the Mitchell's life"answered Alexis drinking some hot cocca-a recipe she makes.

Joanna, Lia, Emma and Beverly were furious with Gustavo at the moment. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the doorway of the Garcia's home.

Mrs. Brooke Diamond and her daughter May Diamond who is 11 years old came into the Garcia's home. They weren't expecting to see Alexis there at the moment.

"Lia! Just wondering if you could watch May for me just for a couple hours please?"asked Brooke.

Lia turning towards May-who was adopted into the Diamond family-over 2 weeks ago. "Sure! Don't mind we were just talking to Alexis who came back"said Lia pointing to Alexis waving her hands out.

May always like her new adopted parents-but wasn't happy she had an older brother-who just left his parents. "Bye! Mom I will be ok"said May hugging Brooke around the waist.

Brooke leaves the Garcia House.

May turns towards Alexis who was drinking something. "What are you drinking?"asked May pointing to what Alexis, Lia and Emma were drinking.

"It's Homemade Hot Cocca. Do you want some?"asked Emma getting up from the chair.

"Yes! Please"said May.


	10. Chapter 10

Past Comes To Haunt You:Part II

Back at Palm Woods, home of Big Time Rush, Natalie, Katie and Ms. Knight.

Katie turns towards Ms. Knight. "Mom! We will have to tell Natalie about Alexis leaving like this afternoon"said Katie looking up from reading a book.

Ms. Knight sighs to herself. How was she supposed to explain to Logan and Natalie that Alexis went back to Minnesota. They were only here for like 5 weeks now.

Natalie comes brusting into the apartment-looking for Alexis Mitchell of course.

"Natalie! Alexis isn't here"said Ms. Knight who sees Natalie coming out of the bedroom which she now shares with Katie.

Natalie turns towards her mom in the face. "What do you mean Alexis isn't here?"asked Natalie signing towards Katie and Jennifer.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James come walking into the apartment and heard the words.

"Yeah! Where is Alexis, after what Gustavo said about her past life at the studio"said Carlos bouncing.

Ms. Knight frozed when Carlos mention that part. "What did Gustavo say about Alexis past?"asked Jennifer wondering.

"Just much after Alexis told us who her mom was in the begining"said James.

"She stormed out of the studio"said Kendall.

"What's this about my sister not being here?"Asked Logan wondering why he didn't see Alexis coming from any of the rooms in the apartment.

Katie brings it up. "Alexis went back to Minnesota. She wants to have a normal life-without being famous again"said Katie.

Seeing Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Natalie and her mother Jennifer glared at her in the face.

Katie sees the looks that everyone was giving her. "What! It's called the internet"said Katie pointing to a young girl on the computer screen.

Like 2 hours later, they now know more about Alexis past life.

"Don't understand why didn't Alexis just wait to say good-bye to us?"asked Kendall pointing it out.

Logan was sitting on the couch-he decided to call his mom back in Minnesota to see what was going of course.


	11. Chapter 11

Lia:Part I

Author's Note:

Hey! Here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think ok.

Natalie Knight-age 12

Alexis Mitchell-age 11

Lia Garcia-age 15

May Diamond-age 11

Emma Garcia-age 12

Katie Knight-age 10

Kendall Knight-16

Logan Mitchell-16

Carlos Garcia-16

James Diamond-16

Those are the characters in my story. Don't forget the contest will end in December.

I have already added two more chapters to this story.

Hey! Everyone this is Lia Annabelle Garcia I'm home right now listening to what Alexis telling Joanna Mitchell, Beverly Garcia and Emma right now.

May had wanted to stay longer, she enjoyed learning things-about her brother-James who wants to become famous.

Joanna looks at Alexis who is asleep on the couch of the Garcia's home. She knows that Logan is going to call her-to figure out why his sister left. But she didn't want to push it-since Alexis has gone through enough-in losing her father and mom at a young age.

Beverly puts her hand on Joanna shoulders. "Joanna! Alexis will be ok here for a couple days. I know that Lia and Emma want to help Alexis through this"said Beverly.

Joanna sighs to herself. "Thanks! Beverly not sure how Logan and the other boys are going through right now, learning that Alexis left in a hurry"said Joanna.

Cell-Rings-Meaning it's Lia phone that is going off. Since Logan couldn't get his mother on the phone.

Lia leaves the room for a moment.

"Hello! Who is this?"asked Lia wondering who would call her like at 5pm at night.

"Lia! It's Carlos"shouted Carlos.

"Carlos! How is everyone doing?"asked Lia probably already knowing the answer.

Carlos saids something to Lia at the moment. "Logan! For some reason can't get his mom on the phone-he left about 5 messages on the house number. Kendall, James and I are wondering how Alexis is at the moment"said Carlos.

Lia was angry at the moment. "HOW DO YOU THINK ALEXIS IS DOING RIGHT NOW! YOUR NOSY STUPID BIG FAT TURD-MANAGER LIKE BOSS-SHOULD ACTUALLY MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS"Yelled Lia into the phone.

Kendall, Logan and James looked at Carlos who was holding the phone away from his ear. The could hear Lia yelling.

The Yelling at the Garcia house-hold frozed when they heard Lia yelling at someone on her phone.

"Lia! Whose on the phone?"asked Beverly was wondering who her daughter was yelling at.

Lia turns towards her adopted mom in the face. Their house-phone rings this time-since Lia had hanged up on Carlos. Emma was closer to the house-phone-which didn't actually wake Alexis up at the moment.

Lia answered it through. "What do you want now?"demanded Lia wanting to know.

"We were wondering if we can talk to Alexis?"asked Kendall, James, Carlos and logan at once.

Lia turns towards her mother standing there with Joanna and Emma at the moment. "Ms. Mitchell I believe your son wants to talk to Alexis, but don't think it's wise to wake her up"said Lia.

Before anyone could say anything else, Alexis starts having flash-backs of her past.

Everyone frozed in what they were doing at the moment. Joanna had raced towards her daughter's shaking form. She's not sure what to do-because usually Logan takes care of this situation-due she works late nights.

"No! Please don't hurt me"cried Alexis shaking very badly.

At the apartment in California-The boys, including Natalie could hear Alexis screaming.

Natalie frozed when she overheard Alexis shouts on the other side of the phone. She knew what Alexis was going-gone through the same situation with her father.

Logan stands up and walks towards the phone. "Carlos! Hand me the phone right now"said Logan wanting to talk to his mom at the moment.

Alexis at the Garcia home wasn't doing so well at the moment. "I want Logan. Please! Take me back to Palm Woods"shouted Alexis shaking so badly.

Beverly and Joanna looked at each other in the face.

Beverly looks at Lia and Emma faces.

Emma hangs up the phone. "Mom! Alexis won't be alone, we are going back with her to have a little chat with the fat-manager of our brothers"said Emma.

Beverly knew she couldn't argue about that part.

Joanna sighs to herself. "Alexis just arrived home, something must have triggle her past again. Girls! Will might the flight arrangements in like 7 hours"said Joanna worried.

Lia and Emma raced upstairs to pack their clothes. Alexis still had her suitcase at the Garcia's home-so she didn't need to pack anything at the moment.

Beverly puts her hand on Joanna shoulders. "I'm assuming the boys don't know about Alexis past life right?"asked Beverly not knowing everything.

Joanna looks at her friend in the face. "Logan! Doesn't even know what happen in Alexis life-when she came into the family"sitting back down on the couch. "Violet Grey who is Alexis biologicial mother-died of cancer that's all I know of. Alexis knows more information that she is keeping inside of her"said Joanna sighing to herself.

Lia and Emma came back downstairs with two suitcases.

Alexis has stop shaking so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma:Part II

Hey! Everyone it's Emma Garcia here-Lia my sister and Alexis one of my friends were heading back to Palm Woods. Lia and I are going to give the HUGE FAT TURD A piece of our minds-in bringing Alexis back-ground up again.

Alexis was asleep listening to some music-of Selena Gomez in the ride over to Palm Woods area.

Lia and Emma actually gotten their own apartment-seeing that the Knight's apartment would be kind of small with them being in it. They couldn't wait to see Carlos face when they arrived unexpected seeing he doesn't know they are coming.

In the apartment of 2J-Logan and Natalie still weren't to happy about Alexis leaving without saying good-bye of course.

Kendall was doing something in the lobby with Carlos. When they saw Alexis walking back into the lobby, what shocked them next was seeing Lia and Emma coming into the lobby with their suitcases.

Carlos was racing towards his sisters. "Lia and Emma! What are you doing here?"asked Carlos wondering why his two sisters would be here.

Lia and Emma looked at Kendall and waved towards him. "Mom! Let us come back with Alexis-knowing she would need help with some certain issues"said Lia smiling.

Emma happy in seeing Carlos who she hasn't seen for at least 7 weeks now."We also have our own apartment, seeing yours would be over small for us to stay in"said Emma getting their apartment key in her hands.

Carlos was bouncing with joy of course.

Kendall was watching Alexis carefully-there was something still off-that was troubling him. He knew about Alexis having a nightmare-like she did last night-. "Alexis! Logan and Natalie will be happy you are back again"said Kendall hugging Alexis around the shoulders.

Alexis just shugs her shoulders and turns towards Lia and Emma in the face. "We ready to go to our apartment?"asked Alexis-seeing she was going to be moving into Lia and Emma's apartment area instead of staying at the Knight's apartment.

Few minutes later, Carlos came racing into 2J apartment-James was watching something, Logan was reading and Natalie was currently doing something with Katie. "Guys! You won't believe who is here?"asked Carlos currently jumping in front of the television.

James trys to get Carlos to moved out of the way. "Carlos! I was watching that"asked James pointing to the television.

"Too busy watching television to say hi to us?"asked Emma standing there.

Logan, Katie, Ms. Knight-who was shocked of course, Natalie and James turned around and saw Emma and Lia standing there of course-smiling at them.

"Lia and Emma! What are you doing here?"asked Ms. Knight shocked in seeing both girls here.

Emm and Lia glared at each other in the face.

Carlos who was still bouncing in front of his friends was about to say something, but Kendall beat him to it.

Kendall saids something. "Lia and Emma came back with Alexis"said Kendall saying it out loud.

Natalie and Logan frozed in what they were doing.

"Alexis! She's back?"asked Natalie signing to her brother-Kendall in the face.

"Yes! Alexis is back again"said Lia drinking some water.

"Where is Alexis? I don't see her here at the apartment"said Logan wondering why he's not seeing his sister at 2J.


	13. Chapter 13

Gustavo Worse Nightmare:Part I

Alexis still had refused to budge out of the apartment she was living with Lia and Emma-who had gotten to know Palm Woods a bit more.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were at Rocque Recording Studio for something.

Lia, Natalie, Emma and Alexis who were going to surprised their brothers were bringing lunch for the boys.

"Alexis! Why did you go back to Minnesota without saying goodbye?"asked Natalie still feeling hurt that Alexis didn't say good-bye to her.

Alexis turns towards Natalie in the face. "Natalie! I'm sorry for not saying good-bye, just not good in saying it to people"said Alexis walking slowly in the studio.

Natalie hugs Alexis around the shoulders. "Ok! I forgive you"said Natalie.

Lia and Emma really wanted to chew out Gustavo and couldn't wait to meet him in person.

"So! Where is this Gustavo?"asked Lia wondering.

Kelly comes out from the bathroom and sees Lia, Emma, Natalie and Alexis. She was told by the boys that Alexis had left like two days ago.

"Alexis! It's great to see you back, the boys really missed you alot"said kelly smiling at the girls in the face.

Alexis smiles at Kelly in the face. "Thanks!"said Alexis.

"Kelly! Where are our brothers?"asked Natalie who was wondering of course.

"Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James are in the dancing room with Gustavo"said Kelly walking towards the dancing room area.

Lia and Emma grinned at each other in the face-they sort of have a plan up their sleeves.


	14. Chapter 14

Gustavo Worse Nightmare:Part II

When the 4 girls plus Kelly had arrived to the dancing room area, they saw Gustavo yelling at their brothers who were all on the floor.

"DOGS! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE FLOOR"Yelled Gustavo loudly.

"Why! We been practicing since 8:00 this morning"said James yawning.

"Can't we least have a break?"asked Logan shocked in seeing Alexis standing there-since two days ago.

"NO! Dogs don't get breaks"said Gustavo.

"Gee! Who made you the boss of our brothers?"asked Natalie, Alexis, Lia and Emma at once.

Gustavo turns around and sees Alexis and Natalie standing there with two other girls he never met before in his life. "So! You came back"said Gustavo standing up straight.

Alexis slowly walks up towards Gustavo in the face."Have a problem with me being here to bring lunch to my brother?"asked Alexis.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James hurried to the girls holding out their lunches in their hands.

"Thanks! Natalie"said Kendall peering in the lunch bag-that his sister had in her hands.

Gustavo turns towards the boys in the face. "Dogs! Where do you think your going? You still have more work too do"yelled Gustavo in the face.

"Gustavo! We been here since 8:00 this morning-right now we are very tired"said Carlos happy to see his two sisters standing there.

Lia and Emma glared at each other in the face, they now knew who this Gustavo was now.

James, Logan, Kendall, Alexis and Natalie saw the looks on Lia and Emma's faces of course, they started to back out of the dancing room area.

Carlos noticed his friends weren't standing in the dancing room area, he turned and saw them standing there with their foods in hands. "Kendall, Logan and James why are you standing out in the hallway?"asked Carlos not knowing that his two sisters have some issues to deal with Gustavo.

James points to Carlos in the face. "The fact that Lia and Emma are going to do something in the studio, we don't want to be in there when they do it"said James pointing it out.

Lia marches up towards Gustavo in the face and starts yelling at him."WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BRING ALEXIS BACK-GROUND UP"Yelled Lia angrily.

Gustavo shocked the way this girl was speaking to him. "Hey! I have the right to know about people back-ground before I hire them to the company"shouted Gustavo to Lia of course.

Emma saids something too."YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BRING THAT KIND OF INFORMATION UP-WITHOUT ASKING THAT PERSON TO DO SO. IF! ALEXIS WANTED CERTAIN PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT HER PRIVATE LIFE, SHE WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING"Yelled Emma angrily.

Natalie was going to say something too, but Kendall had stopped her doing it. "Natalie! Don't your already in trouble for swearing"said Kendall.

Seeing how Natalie gotten in trouble by swearing at Gustavo with her middle finger in his face a few weeks ago.


	15. Chapter 15

Natalie:Part III

Hey! Everyone right now I'm standing with my 3 friends at the rocque recording studio at the moment.

Lia and Emma were yelling at Gustavo for even bringing up Alexis back-ground at everyone who was at the studio.

I for one would had said something to him, but Kendall had stopped me from doing it, since I sweared at Gustavo-by fingering my middle finger a couple days ago.

Was lucky that Kendall didn't tell our mom what happen when I sweared at their boss.

Kelly was still standing there watching everything.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were munching on the food-that Alexis actually had made them a couple hours before.

Gustavo is standing there of course-not sure what to do at the moment. "Kelly! Help me out here"yelled Gustavo turning towards Kelly who was standing there watching everything going on.

Kelly is thinking a moment to herself.

Alexis she well just stood there not saying anything at the moment. I was worried, because Kendall, Carlos and James don't know that Alexis gets panic attacks she get's-when having a nightmare. They usually sleep through it, but when I get one-go into Kendall's bedroom and sleep with him.

"Gustavo! The girls are right, don't have the right to bring that kind of private informtion open to the public"Kelly pointing it out to her boss.

Gustavo yells and storms into his office and slams the door.

"Ok! That was weird"shouted Lia and Emma laughing a bit.

Kelly turns towards the boys who were just finishing eating some of their late lunch. "Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James! Why don't you head on home"said Kelly telling the 4 of our brothers this news.

"Thanks! I really need to fix my hair"said James walking out the studio.

"Need to sleep"said Carlos bouncing away.

Logan and Kendall were about to move when Gustavo comes out of his office and stares at the remaining two boys standing there with Lia, Emma and Natalie since Alexis already left.

"Where are the other two dogs?"asked Gustavo wondering.

Lia and Emma had their arms across. "Why! Do you need our brother?"asked Emma who was wondering.

"Just wanted to say you have the day off tomorrow"said Gustavo about to walk back into his office.

Natalie saids something of course. "DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! TO ALEXIS?"Yelled Natalie standing there ignoring Kendall look on his face.

Gustavo turns around and sees that Alexis isn't in site. "How can I say something to Alexis, when she's not here in the first place"said Gustavo.

Alexis actually was doing something. "Lia and Emma! We need to get some stuff at the grocery store before it closes"said Alexis standing right near the entrance doorway.

Lia and Emma sighed to themselves and started to walk towards the entrance doorway.

Emma turns towards Gustavo in the face. "This won't be the last time you hear from us girls"said Emma-who had slapped Gustavo in the face with her hand.

Logan and Kendall were shocked when Emma had smacked Gustavo across the face.

"You deserve it! YOU BIG TURD"Shouted Natalie-also slapping Gustavo across the face and racing after her friends.

Logan and Kendall were shocked of course.

Gustavo turns towards the boys in the face. "Make sure your sisters are ready to become famous"said Gustavo racing towards his office and closing his doorway.

"Famous! Yeah right"said Kendall murmuring to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Gustavo Worse Nightmare:Part III

Gustavo was having a worst nightmare-at his huge mansion. Of course guess who was in it of course, the dogs, Lia, Emma, Katie, Ms. Knight, Alexis-something bad happening to her and Natalie.

"What makes you think we are going to join your company?"demanded Lia angrily.

"My sister life is on life support right now"said Logan arms across his chest.

"Dogs! Please don't quit! I need you alot"said Gustavo trying to beg-Big Time Rush to stay at Palm Woods.

"Why! Should we stay here? My parents just died also, have to take care of my little sister, who hates me"said James throwing his arms up in the air.

"Alexis wouldn't be on life support if you didn't push her into doing something she didn't want to do in the first place"exclaimed Kendall angrily not happy in seeing Alexis on a breathing machine.

Gustavo head is down. "I'm sorry, wish I could take it back, but can't"said Gustavo saying sorry to boys of course.

Ms. Knight was shaking her head. "Can't believe you would do something stupid"said Ms. knight not to happy.

Katie saids something. "Your lucky! That Natalie isn't here right now, or else she would smack you again"said Katie.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan not happy at the moment. Both Alexis and Natalie were on life support system at the hospital.

Since they were talking at the hosptial waiting room area.

"Doctor Lee! Code Blue!"Shouted a nurse racing out of the room that Alexis and Natalie were sharing a room together.

Logan and Kendall racing towards the room their sisters were kept at. What shocked them of course-the death of their sisters.

"Logan! You know we need to do it"said Kendall glaring at Logan in the face.

Logan knows he turns and walks towards Gustavo in the face. "Thanks! To you Alexis is dead, I'm quiting Big Time Rush for good"yelled Logan angrily.

Kendall nods his head. "I agree with Logan here, my adopted sister is dead too"said Kendall walking after Logan.

Carlos and James turned towards Gustavo in the face.

"Bye!"said Carlos racing after Kendall.

James angrily turns towards Gustavo. "This is your fault! My best friends are quiting the band. Because now I have to take care of my sister who hates my guts"yelled James marching out of the hospital.

Few minutes later Gustavo wakes up due to his nightmare. The only thing he could think of-was scream very loud.

"NO! Can''t let that happen"yelled Gustavo racing downstairs in his pj's into his car to the studio of course.

Logan, Kendall, Natalie, Lia, Emma, Carlos and James were watching television in their apartment and they had all fell asleep through.

Alexis and Katie were the only ones who were awake. When Gustavo came calling them to the studio of course.

"You got to be kidding me? 10:00pm at night"said Alexis answering the phone of course.

Katie was wondering who was calling at this hour. "Alexis! Who is it?"asked Katie who was wondering.

Alexis slams the phone down very loud-in which woke up Lia and Emma up quickly, by the look on Alexis face it wasn't good news.

"Alexis! What's wrong?"asked Emma wondering .

"Gustavo! Wants us to come to the studio like right now"said Alexis not to happy about the situation.

"How are we supposed to do that? Our brothers are asleep on the couch"said Emma wondering.

Katie saids something. "Kendall! Wake up"Yelled Katie right behind Kendall head of course.

Kendall wakes up quickly and turns towards Katie of course. "Katie! What did you do that for?"Asked Kendall yawning of course.

"Gustavo! Call shortly saying he wants to see all of us at the studio like in 4 seconds"said Alexis.


	17. Chapter 17

Sister:Part I

Alexis not sure why Gustavo wanted to see her, she didn't have anything to do with being famous like her brother and his friends.

"Gee! Wondered what the turd wanted so late?"murmured James not a morning person.

James getting smack against the head.

"Gustavo! Is not a turd"said Carlos bouncing away.

Minutes later they were in Gustavo private office, noticed that he was in his pj's.

"Gustavo! Is there a reason why your still wearing your pj's?"asked Kendall pointing it.

Gustavo turns towards the boys in the face.

"Woke up due to a nightmare"said Gustavo.

"Why! Does that have to do with us?"asked Lia pointing it out.

"Alexis, Ms. Knight, Katie, Natalie, Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and some girl name May who is sister to James Diamond were in my nightmare"said Gustavo.

James was confused. "I don't have a sister"exclaimed James.

Lia, Emma and Alexis glared at each other in the face.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan noticed the looks on their sisters faces.

"James! After you left, your parents adopted a girl named May Diamond"said Lia saying it out loud.

James turns towards Lia and Emma in the face. "Yes! I have a sister"shouted James jumping up and down.

Alexis stands up quickly. "May isn't happy about having an older brother who left his lonely parents behind to become famous"said Alexis.

James stops jmuping up and down.

Gustavo turns towards the boys and their sisters. "Please! What ever happens in the future, please don't quit Big Time Rush"shouted Gustavo.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were confused at the moment.

"Why! Would we quit Big Time Rush?"Asked Kendall pointing it.

Gustavo crying now. "Natalie and Alexis both died in my nightmare! Logan and Kendall quit Big Time Rush, James has to take care of his sister, because of his parents death and Carlos not sure yet"cried Gustavo turning towards the boys who were shocked of the sudden news.

Alexis knew what happen to Gustavo in the face, she just didn't tell any of the boys of her nigtmare. "Big Time Rush wouldn't have to quit! If you didn't have to push me into doing something I don't won't to in the first place.! Plus you need to mind your own business about my background, what ever happen in the past stays in the past"yelled Alexis storming out of the office.

Natalie signals to the girls to go after Alexis, Carlos goes with them at the moment. She doesn't care if getting into trouble again with Kendall at the moment. "If you ever do something to Alexis again! I will sue Rocque Records for good"yelled Natalie walking out of the office.

Logan, James and Kendall glared at each other in the face.

"Gustavo! Face it maybe it's for the best we take a break"said Kendall.

Gustavo glares at them in the face.

"I want to visit my parents"said James.

Logan shugs his shoulders. "Alexis! Needs me right now"said Logan walking out of the office.


	18. Chapter 18

Minnesota:Part I

Big Time Rush, plus their siblings were heading back to Minnesota to visit their friends and family.

Seeing Kendall and Natalie don't have a house anymore, they were going to be staying with Alexis who had gone home earlier than the rest of the gang. Logan was worried about his sister.

"Natalie! Why would you say to Gustavo about sueing him?"asked James, Kendall and Carlos since Logan was worried about his sister leaving again.

Natalie glaring up from listening to something on the computer. She shugs her shoulders at the boys.

Lia and Emma know why would Natalie bring up in sueing Gustavo.

"Boys! Natalie brought it up, because we girls know that Alexis would do it instead"said Emma.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos glared at each other in the face and then towards Lia and Emma in the face.

"Lia and Emma! Is there something you know your not telling us?"asked Kendall wondering.

"Yes! Alexis Grey Mitchell is the biggest and youngest girl to beholds a fortune of money, due to her past and Violet Grey who is related to Shane, Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3"answered Lia smiling a bit-something that Logan didn't know about.

Mouths were wide open.

"How did you two know this?"asked Logan shocked of learning something new.

"Well! Officer Garcia knew a bit about Alexis background, Ms. Mitchell knows before adopting Alexis as her daughter"said Emma.


	19. Chapter 19

Minnesota:Part II

Alexis didn't want to remember the past she looks at the pictures of her mother-Violet Grey-who is related to Shane, Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3. Yes! She is the youngest and rich girl that beholds alot of money.

Joanna Mitchell knew something must have been up when Alexis came home a couple days ago. She was worried through, Alexis only mention something to her-about certain people should just mind their own business about her personal life.

Joanna knocks on Alexis bedroom-seeing how Alexis wasn't feeling good earlier.

Alexis was currently sitting on her bed thinking. "Come in"said Alexis.

Joanna walks and sits down on the bed. "Alexis! What happen?"asked Joanna.

Alexis looks at her adopted mom in the face. "Big Time Rush! Manager brought up about my personal life before the boys-before you adopted me as your daughter"said Alexis sighing.

Joanna knew at once what Alexis was talking about.

Alexis drinking some water from a bottle. "Gustavo called us into his office two days ago, saying that something bad happen in his nightmare, didn't want Big Time Rush quiting"said Alexis.

Joanna knew she would have to a talk with the boys to know what is going on with the whole story.

"Mom! I just want a normal life, without going through the whole process of being famous again, although did never met my cousins"said Alexis-meaning never meeting Shane, Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3.

Joanna gets up from where she was sitting. "Alexis! You will be ok by yourself? Knowing Logan he will probably will here in a couple hours"said Joanna getting up.

"Yes! Just want to get some sleep"said Alexis.

Few hours later, Natalie, Kendall and Logan had arrived at the Mitchell's home. james went home to talk with his parents and seeing his new sister. Carlos, Lia and Emma went to their parents house.

Ms. Mitchell was working on her computer when Logan had came walking in the room.

"Mom! Where's Alexis?"asked Logan wondering-not seeing Alexis anywhere in the kitchen or the family room area.

Ms. Mitchell looking up and sees Natalie and Kendall sitting and watching television.

"Kendall! Natalie how is Katie and your mom?"asked Ms. Mitchell wondering.

"Katie! Is ok, Mom is sort of mad at Gustavo"said Kendall.

Natalie asks Ms. Mitchell. "Alexis! Is upstairs right?"asked Natalie-probably already knowing the answer.

Ms. Mitchell nods her head. "Alexis wasn't quite feeling well today, she's asleep so I wouldn't wake her up"said Ms. Mitchell saving her file on the computer.

Natalie looked at her brother and Logan in the face.

Ms. Mitchell grabbing her coat. "You kids will be ok for a couple hours? I have to check something at work"said Ms. Mitchell.

"Mom! We will be fine"said Logan heading up the stairs to check on Alexis.

"Logan! Ms. Mitchell said your sister was asleep shouldn't wake her up"said Natalie signing to Logan who was about to head up the stairs to check on Alexis.

Logan turns towards Kendall and Natalie in the face. "Still want to check on Alexis, it's not like her to be sick"said Logan walking up the stairs.

Natalie turns back towards Kendall. "What are we going to do with dinner?"asked Natalie signing to Kendall at the moment.

Kendall shugs his shoulders. "See what Carlos and James might want to do with us"said Kendall.

James racing into his house he wants to meet his new sister that his parents had adopted a few months ago. "Mom and Dad! I'm home"shouted James racing into the kitchen area.

Brooke Diamond glaring up from her computer, George Diamond was talking to someone on the phone and May Diamond was sitting there eating something at the table.

"James! What are you doing so home early?"asked Brooke getting up from the table and hugging her son around the shoulders.

"Wanted to meet my sister, Lia, Emma and Alexis told us they met May"said James hugging his father around the shoulders.

"James! Can you watch your sister for us, Your mother and I want to go out with some friends of ours?"asked George looking at his son in the face.

"Dad! Sure would love to watch May, probably go hang out with the others too"said James want to hug May around the shoulders.

May stepping away from her stupid brother and smiles at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Camp:Part I

Author's Note: Hey! Alexis is going to meet her cousins at Camp Rock for the first time. She has permission from her adopted mom to reunite with her mother's cousins. Only problem when Natalie and the others find out-they aren't happy with the news-especially Logan, Kendall and Natalie.

James couldn't wait to get away from his witchy sister-May who is 11 years old. He could see the way May was around his parents, but with him it was another story.

Carlos, Lia and Emma were visiting their parents-Father was on desk duty for the time being-because of his leg injury. Mom was away on business trip and wouldn't be home for several weeks now.

"We might as well go to the Mitchells, since that's where Kendall and Natalie are staying"said Emma pointing it out.

Lia nods her head. "Good! We can take these cookies that we made last night"said Lia grabbing her car keys.

Carlos following his sisters-he wanted to know some news about James little adopted sister.

Alexis hasn't been feeling well for the past two days, she mostly stayed in her bedroom. But was feeling well to travel to Canada to meet her cousins for the first time of her life.

She had already talk to Nate Grey and they couldn't wait to meet each other in person.

Following next morning, Logan, Kendall and Natalie were wide awake. Ms. Mitchell was still in the shower getting ready for work.

James came just as Carlos, Lia and Emma drove up.

Kendall had answered the door and in raced James who moans on the couch.

"James! Let me guess you met your sister May?"asked Lia pointing it out.

James heads pops up from the couch. "May can get away with anything with my parents, but Gustavo was right through, she hates me being home"groaned James out loud.

"James! Give May some time, she just met you like 4 days ago"said Kendall.

Natalie had went upstairs to check on Alexis-but her best friend wasn't in her bedroom-noticed that some clothes were missing-including the suitcases. She raced back into the family room area. "Boys! Alexis is gone"shouted Natalie who jumps onto Kendall who was sitting on the chair in the family room area.

"What do you mean gone?"asked Carlos.

"Suitcases aren't in her bedroom"answered Natalie crying into Kendall shoulders.

Ms. Mitchell comes into the family room and sees her son and his friends standing there.

"Ms. Mitchell! Do you know where Alexis is?"asked James wondering.

Ms. Mitchell signs to herself. "Alexis wanted to meet her cousins who are members of Connect 3. She had permission from me to go to camp and meet her cousins there"said Ms. Mitchell knowing there was going to be more questions.

"Mom! Why would you send Alexis there by herself?"asked Logan.

Ms. Mitchell looks at Logan in the face. "Alexis justs wants to have a normal life, Violet Grey is cousins to Jason, Shane and Nate Grey of Connect 3. When Violet died, Alexis didn't have a normal life-because her father had remarried again-they had abused Alexis. Mr. Garcia and I knew about Alexis background, she didn't want you boys to know what was going"said Ms. Mitchell sighing to herself.

Natalie, Logan and Kendall stood up from where they were sitting at. They weren't too happy that Alexis left without telling them. The 3 of them walked upstairs and headed towards Logan bedroom.

Ms. Mitchell turns towards Carlos, James, Lia and Emma in the face. "Carlos! Mr. Garcia only wanted to keep Alexis safe-away from her abused father and stepmother. That's one of the reasons why Peter and I adopted Alexis when she was at a young age."said Ms. Mitchell getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen area.

Lia and Emma glared at each other in the face.

Carlos and James glared at the girls in the face.

"Emma! What's going on?"asked Carlos wondering why one of his sisters was smiling about.

Emma talking to someone on the phone at the moment. "Thanks! Dad hope you get better"said Emma hanging up the phone.

"Emma! What's going on?"asked James wondering.

Emma turns towards Carlos, James and Lia in the face. "Get the others first, then we will explain to you boys"said Emma smiling at Lia.

Few minutes later, Kendall, Natalie and Logan came downstairs.

"What! Did you want us for?"demanded Natalie who was sitting in Kendall's lap.

Lia and Emma glared at each other in the face. They were smiling at each other and then towards their brother.

"Is there a reason why your smiling?"asked James wondering.

"Dad! Gave Lia and I permission to go to camp"said Emma smiling.

"Why would you two need permission to go to camp?"asked Carlos wondering.

"It's the same camp that Connect 3 will be at"said Lia pointing it out.

Mention that Connect 3 would be at the camp-same one that Alexis went off too meet her cousins.

Logan sat down quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Meeting For The First Time:Part I

Shane and Jason were wondering why their brother Nate was acting strange around them. They did and were told would have someone else rooming with them by their uncle-who knew about the secret too.

"Nate! What is wrong with you?"asked Jason wondering.

Nate was waiting for Alexis actually, he just hasn't told his two brothers-yet he was talking to Alexis over the phone for the last two months now. "Well! I sort of talked to a girl over the phone for the last two months"said Nate nervous.

"Wow! A girl"said Shane.

"What's her name?"asked Jason.

Nate not sure what to say to them.

Alexis was walking towards them and overheard the question being ask. "Hi! I'm looking for Nate Grey, I'm assuming that one of you boys is him right?"asked Alexis smiling at her cousins.

Nate sees Alexis standing there with two suitcases on the ground. "Shane and Jason! This is Alexis Grey-Mitchell-she is the one I have been talking over the phone for the last two months"said Nate saying Alexis name.

Jason and Shane frozed when they overheard Alexis name being said towards them.

"Wait! Did I hear right, your Alexis Mitchell?"asked Jason bouncing around.

"Yes! I'm Alexis Mitchell, but you knew my biological mom-Violet Grey"said Alexis.

Shane and Jason frozed again.

"Violet Grey! We haven't heard anything from her for years, Do you know where she is?"asked Shane wondering.

Nate sees the look on Alexis face. "Shane! Violet she's been dead for several years now. Alexis was adopted by Mr and Mrs. Peter Mitchell. Whose son is a member of a band"said Nate.

Few hours later, Alexis, Nate,Jason and Shane talk to each other for awhile.

"Alexis! What band is your brother in?"asked Shane who was sitting down at a table in the mess hall.

Alexis glaring up from putting some fruit salad on her plate. Before she could say anything.

Mitchie, Catilyn and some other campers came towards the boys who were sitting down.

"Whose brother is in a band?"asked Mitchie wondering.

Alexis looks over to some campers who sat down at their table. "My cousin Shane was just wondering what band my brother was in"said Alexis drinking some water.

"Who are you? Because you must be new here never seen you before"said Tess sitting down.

Alexis was about to say something, when they almost everyone heard a yell being heard through out the mess hall.

Lia and Emma had arrived and introduced themselves to Shane, Nate and Jason Grey's uncle who was the boss of Camp Rock. They were told that Alexis was in the mess hall eating with her cousins and other campers.

Alexis overheard her name being said out loud. She knew who the voices belong too, raced towards Lia and Emma who already knew about her back-ground.

"ALEXIS DAWN MITCHELL! Logan, Kendall and Natalie aren't happy with you"said Emma smiling at Alexis who was shocked in seeing them at the camp.

Shane, Nate and Jason already knew about Alexis friends, before anyone else did.


	22. Chapter 22

Friends: Shane,Nate and Jason already knew about Alexis background. Before the other campers had arrived in the mess hall. Those who were in the mess hall were confused who these two young girls were. Seeing this is the 3rd year of Camp Rock.

"Would you mind telling us who you are?"asked Tess standing there.

Alexis smiles at Lia and Emma in the face.

"My name is Lia Annabella Garcia, adopted sister to Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush"said Lia waving her hands.

"Emma Matthews Garcia,also adopted sister to Carlos of Big Time Rush"said Emma.

What brings you two here?"asked Caitlyn who was wondering.

"Came here to be with our best friend, we have known since being adopted into the Garcia's home"said Emma.

"Who is this friend of yours?"asked Ella wondering.

Shane,Nate and Jason stood up quickly from where they were sitting. Since Alexis had arrived the last two weeks of camp.

"Everyone! Would like to introduce you all to our cousin,Alexis Dawn Jamie Mitchell"said Nate his arms around Alexis shoulders.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"How is Alexis related to you she has different last name"exclaimed Peggy.

"My mother was Violet Grey who is cousins to Shane,Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3"answered Alexis smiling a bit.

"How do we know you aren't making this up, just to become famous?"asked Tess smirking a bit.

Lia and Emma stood in front of Alexis frowning at the others. "ALEXIS! ISN'T MAKING THIS UP BECAUSE OUR ADOPTED FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO RESCUE HER FROM HER ABUSED Father and Stepmom. Violet GREY SHEPPARD DIED IN HER LATE 30'S. OUR FATHER MADE SURE THAT ALEXIS WAS PLACED IN A GOOD HOME"Yelled Lia angrily.

"Ok! There wasn't a reason to yell at us"said Peggy.

"Sorry! About my sister, but no one hurts a member of Big Time Rush, Sisters ever"answered Emma. Mouths were wide open again.

"Wait a minute your related to Big Time Rush?"asked Caitlyn in shocked of the news.

Alexis,Lia and Emma nodded their heads.

"Oh My God! Big Time Rush you so have to get their autographs for us"exclaimed Ella, Peggy and Tess at once jumping for joy.

Alexis, Lia and Emma glared at each other in the face.

"Sorry! Our brothers aren't for getting autographs out to strangers"said Emma glaring at the 3 girls in the face.

"Plus! Emma and I only came to bring Alexis back to Minnesota"said Lia glaring over to Alexis who was standing there of course.

Alexis shakes her head. "Sorry! Girls I'm not coming back to Minnesota anytime soon. Ms. Mitchell already knows I want to spend more time with my cousins-for several months. If Big Time Rush has a problem with it, they will have to wait"answered Alexis leaving the mess hall area.


	23. Chapter 23

Famous Again:Part I

Lia and Emma ended up going back to Minnesota to tell their brothers, that Alexis wasn't coming back home any time soon.

"Logan! Isn't going to be happy about the news"said Lia driving towards the Mitchell's home.

Emma had already called Carlos to find out where the rest of the boys were. "Carlos! Just inform me that James isn't happy with his parents right now. Had to baby-sit May again"answered Emma.

Few minutes later, Carlos, Kendall, Natalie, May, Logan and James were watching teleivsion.

"Guys! Lia and Emma are coming over here"said Carlos bouncing with joy.

"Any news on Alexis?"asked Kendall worried about his sister, she hasn't been sleeping that well lately.

May looked at her brothers friends. "Do you think we can make hot chocolate again?"asked May.

"We aren't here to eat anything"said James.

Lia and Emma arrived with their no suitcases.

"Where's Alexis?"demanded Natalie wondering.

"Alexis! Wants to continue spending some time with her cousins"answered Emma.

May heads towards Lia and Emma in the face, ignoring her brothers comments about food. "Do you think we can have that hot chocolate that Alexis made?"asked May wondering.

Lia and Emma glared at each other in the face.

"Sorry! That's not going to happen"said Emma.

"Why! Can't we?"asked May wondering.

"Alexis is the only one who knows how to make homemade hot chocolate. She wants to spend more time with her cousins. Ms. Mitchell did give Alexis permission to stay with Shane,Nate and Jason Grey for a couple months now"said Lia.

Logan shocked of the news given.

4 Days later, James, Lia, Emma, Kendall,Natalie, Logan and Carlos were in 2J apartment building area-relaxing.

Natalie was watching television, since the boys went to the pool to relax. Heard something on the news about Alexis becoming famous again.

News Annoucer on the Television.

Hey! Everyone listen to this sudden news live. Shane, Nate and Jason Grey are with their cousin Alexis who will be singing live at a charity event at a mall. There are only 400 tickets being sold to this event.

Natalie races out of the apartment-into Kendall who wanted to check on his sister, since she refuses to budge out of their apartment.

"Natalie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall.

Natalie tells Kendall what she heard on the television about Alexis.

Kendall texts the rest of his friends.

3 seconds later, Logan, James and Carlos came racing into the apartment area.

"Kendall! What's wrong?"asked Carlos.

Natalie pulls Logan over to the television and shows Alexis, Nate,Shane and Jason waving at some fans.

"Alexis! Are the rumors true, that your related to the members of Connect 3?"asked Ms. Doe.

Alexis was surrounded by her cousins for support. "Yes! The rumors are true, my mother on their father's side is their cousin. Wanted to say sorry to those who didn't know about her being killed"said Alexis smiling at the camera's.

Big Time Rush Members were shocked of the news.

"Killed! I thought Violet died of cancer?"exclaimed Carlos.

Emma and Lia glared at each other in the face.

"Violet did died at a very young age. She did have cancer, but that's not what killed her"answered Alexis this time not smiling at the camera's.

Nate had his arms surrounding Alexis for support.

Jason saids something into the mircophone. "Everyone there is only 400 tickets sold for this event, later today"said Jason.

"Have any questions regarding our cousin please come to this event"shouted Shane yelling.

Shane, Nate, Jason and Alexis getting into a limo.


	24. Chapter 24

Decisions Already Made:Part I

Gustavo and Kelly had raced towards Palm Woods to talk with Logan, Natalie, Kendall, James and Carlos.

Katie wasn't there at the moment-because she saw Alexis standing with her cousins talking to some news casters.

"Guys! What are you going to do if Gustavo finds out about Alexis?"asked Natalie signing to the boys in the face.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James jumped up from the couch.

"We are going to go buy some tickets"shouted James and Carlos racing towards the apartment doorway.

Opening their apartment doorway-stood Gustavo-boy was he angry.

"DOGS! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY, ALEXIS IS WITH THOSE 3 YOUNG GUYS""Shouted Gustavo angrily.

Kelly shakes her head. "Gustavo! Weren't you listening? Shane, Nate and Jason Grey mention that Alexis was their cousin"said Kelly smacking her boss on the head.

Gustavo turns towards Kelly in the face. "I already knew that"answered Gustavo.

"Wait a minute you already knew that my sister was related to Shane,Nate and Jason Grey?"demanded Logan eyeing Gustavo in the face.

Gustavo not sure what to say to the boys.

Lia and Emma were standing in the room.

"Let us guess you look up information on Alexis background. When she told you not too?"asked Lia angrily.

Gustavo nods his head. "Sorry!"said Gustavo.

"WHAT YOUR SORRY! DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT"Yelled Emma angrily stepping towards Gustavo in the face.

Carlos grabs Emma before she could do anything to Gustavo in the face.

Before anyone could say anything else, Katie comes racing into the apartment. "Wow! am I interrupting something?"asked Katie.

"Mr. Turd Face! Already knew that Alexis was related to Shane,Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3"said Lia pointing it.

"BY LOOKING UP PRIVATE INFORMATION UP IN THE FIRST PLACE"Answered Emma angrily trying to get out of Carlos arms.

Katie wasn't sure if she should tell them-gotten only 3 tickets to the mall. "Guess! I don't need to tell you, gotten 3 tickets to the event"said Katie racing out of the apartment.

Logan, Carlos, James, Gustavo, Kelly and Kendall racing out of the apartment building really fast.

Lia and Emma didn't have to worry about getting their tickets. Because they already had passes to the event.

At the event, Alexis was getting nervous, she hasn't done this for awhile,. Since her mother's sudden death long time ago.

Shane, Nate and Jason Grey were signing some of their cds at this event. They already knew that Lia and Emma Garcia would be at this event, since Alexis had gotten them passes already for this special event.

Alexis thinking for a moment.

Big Time Rush, Kelly, Katie and Gustavo had raced towards the event area. What surprised them already was seeing Lia and Emma dancing.

"Uh! How did they get here already?"asked Kendall shocked in seeing Lia and Emma with some other young people.

Alexis sees her brother and the rest of the gang standing there of course.


	25. Chapter 25

Swearing:

"How in the world did they get here so fast?"asked Kendall shocked in seeing Lia and Emma with a group of people standing around.

"Lia and Emma! How did you get here so fast?"asked Carlos wondering how his sisters had gotten to the event before they did.

Lia and Emma turned around and waved.

Katie shakes her head.

Devon was hired by Shane, Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3. He saids something out loud. "Sorry! Unless you have tickets to this event, you will be leaving"said Devon smiling a bit.

"Who the hell are you telling me what to do?"demanded Gustavo angrily

Shane,Nate,Jason,Mitchie and Caitlyn overheard that part being said. They noticed the way Alexis was glaring at the big fat man.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Shane noticing the way his cousin was glaring at the four boys.

"Gustavo said something out loud. "Give us a reason why we should leave?"demanded Gustavo angrily.

"Do you have ticket?"asked Mitchie wondering.

"Uh! No we don't have a ticket, but my sister is holding onto 2 of them"said Kendall who points to Katie holding onto 2 remaining tickets in her hand.

Shane walks over to Alexis and they are whispering to each other.

"Alexis! Tell us why you betrayed us like that? You said don't want to become famous again"whinned James.

Alexis stops talking to Shane at the moment. She didn't say anything to them at first. "I never betrayed you in anyway. Just don't want to become famous-with the big fat turd"said Alexis walking away from them of course.

"You must be Big Time Rush"said Jason standing there.

"Yes! How would you know us?"asked Carlos who was bouncing around.

"Alexis, Lia and Emma mention they have brothers who are members of Big Time Rush"answered Mitchie out loud.

"We are assuming it's two of you"said Caitlyn pointing to Big Time Rush standing there.

Logan nods his head, although he his worried in what's going on.

"Logan Mitchell! It's ok, Alexis doesn't want to become famous again. Well! Since Violet Grey Sheppard-death our cousin wasn't able to be do things, because of her father and stepmother"said Nate smiling a bit.

"Alexis showed us her scars"said Jason not happy.

Big Time Rush standing there of course. Gustavo and Kelly didn't know about the scars.

"Scars! Why in the hell are you telling us this?"demanded Gustavo.

Gustavo get's smacked against the head by Kelly who is shaking her head at her boss.

"No wondered why Alexis wouldn't show her body when dancing at our birthday party"exclaimed Carlos and James at once shocked of the news.

Shane, Nate and Jason were talking to Big Time Rush. When Alexis came over to them and asked them a question.

"Big Time Rush! Are you going home for Thanksgiving to be with your family members?"asked Alexis who was wondering.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos nods their heads.

"Yes! Dad said something about all of our families being together on Thanksgiving"said Carlos bouncing around.

Alexis had permision from Joanna to stay with Shane, Nate and Jason Grey in California for Thanksgiving.

Author's Note:Just wanted to wish everyone a happy thanksgiving with their love ones.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanksgiving:

Devon Willams, Kensi Bolton and Lee Evans-adopted daughter to Ryan Evans.

Shane, Nate, Jason, Mitchie and Alexis were in New York City for the Thanksgiving parade.

"Lee! Make sure you thank your aunt for letting us stay here"said Jason.

Lee nods her head. "Aunt Sharpey! Hardly ever uses it because of her career"said lee.

"Alexis! This is great cocca"said Mitchie.

Talking how Alexis made her home made recipe hot cocca. Alexis nods her head.

Nate notices the sad look on Alexis face. "Alexis! Why we see if there's anything else we need to get"said Nate.

Alexis and Nate in the kitchen area now.

Nate reading some things on the do list. "Alexis! Are you ok?"asked Nate who was worried.

Alexis sits down on the chair in the kitchen. "I miss my brother Logan, he's was usually the one who help me out-with some situations"said Alexis sighing.

Nate puts something else on the list. "Alexis! It's not to late to go spend some time with him. We would understand, if you want to leave early"said Nate.

Shane walks into the kitchen. "Spend some time with whom?. We would understand what?"asked Shane wondering.

Nate turns towards Shane in the face. "Just thought that Alexis would want to spend time with her adopted family in Minnesota. She just told me misses her brother Logan"answered Nate.

Shane turns towards Alexis in the face. "Alexis! Nate is right we would understand if you want to spend some time with her family members in Minnesota"said Shane.

Lee comes into the kitchen and hears the converstation. Decided to do something about it, through.

Back In Minnesota, James was actually with Lia, Carlos and Emma family for the holidays, since his parents decided to take his sister to New York.

Logan, Joanna, Kendall, Katie and Jennifer were among the group at Carlos house.

Lia answers the phone and shouts something out. "EVERYONE! SHUT UP"Yelled Lia.

Everyone frozed in what they were doing.

"Lia! There's no need to say that"said Beverly scolding her daughter.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE HEADING TO NEW YORK TO CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING"Yelled Lia happy.

"Lia! What are you talking about?"asked james shocked of course.

"Did something happen?"Asked Beverly wondering.

Lia turns towards Emma who was standing there. Also those who were in the family room area. "Just gotten off the phone with Lee Evans, who wants us to come to New York and Stay at her aunt's house. She wants it to be a surprised for Alexis"said Lia.

"What!"said exclaimed the boys.

"Mom! You said Alexis was in California"said Logan.

Joanna shakes her head. "She was in California, but her cousins are famous"said Joanna.

Katie points something out in the papers. "It's says here that Connect 3 plus some members of Camp Rock are going to be performing live at the Thanksgiving Parade-which is in two days"answered Katie handing the paper to the boys.

Two days later, Big Time Rush, plus the other family members had arrived at Lee Evan's aunt house.

"Wow! This girl must be rich"exclaimed Katie.

Logan knocks on the door.

Lee, Alexis and Nate were home.

"Alexis! Would you mind getting the door"yelled Lee who was busy making lunch.

Alexis heads towards the doorway and frozed in what she was seeing in standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to let us in? It's like FREEZING"said Emma who was shaking.

Alexis was shocked in seeing Logan with his friends. "What are you doing here?"asked Alexis surprised.

Big Time Rush hugged Alexis around the shoulders.

"SURPRISED!"shouted Big Time Rush.

Lee Evans comes to the doorway. "Alexis! I invited your family here for Thanksgiving, kind of heard you talking to Shane and Nate in the kitchen like two days ago"answered Lee.

Alexis whispers something into Lee's ear. "Thanks"said Alexis heading back into the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Elevate:Part I

Alexis was shocked in seeing everyone at Lee Evans-aunt's house.

"Surprised"shouted Big Time Rush.

Once everyone in the house, Alexis went into the kitchen to finish making something for thanksgiving.

Logan and Natalie went into the kitchen area and saw Alexis in the fridge.

Carlos saw the food in the fridge, first thing he did was dive into the food.

"Carlos! Can't just take food without asking first"said Emma shaking her head at Carlos who was munching on some desserts which were on the kitchen counter.

Nate was watching the reaction with his cousin at the moment.

Alexis turns and sees the rest of the family coming into the kitchen area. "Help! Your selves to some food, although don't eat the desserts they are for thanksgiving"said Alexis saying it.

Carlos drops what he was holding. "Oops! Too Late"said Carlos.

Alexis glares at Carlos in the face. "Great! Now I have to make more desserts, after I been making them early this morning"answered Alexis groaning.

Nate sees the look on Alexis face, so does Lia and Emma they weren't too happy.

"Carlos! Maybe you should leave the kitchen right now"said Lia.

Carlos turns towards his sisters in the face. "Why!"Asked Carlos.

Alexis turns towards Lee Evans in the face. "This wouldn't have happen in the first place, if you mind your own business"answered Alexis bolting out of the house in a hurry.

Lia and Emma looked at Lee Evans in the face.

"ALEXIS IS RIGHT! SHOULD HAVE MIND YOUR BUSINESS IN THE FIRST PLACE"Shouted Lia angrily.

Emma shakes her head and hurrying after Lia who went after Alexis who had to buy more stuff for the desserts.

"Maybe! This was a bad idea to come here"said Kendall.

James moans.

His friends and everyone else looked at him in the face.

"James! Is something wrong?asked Logan wondering.

"Yeah! Forgotten that my parent took May to New York City"said James groaning into a pillow.

"Who is May?"asked Jason who sees the people in the kitchen area.

"My adopted sister"answered James yelling into the pillow.

"What's wrong having a sister?"asked Kensi who was wondering.

"James doesn't like the fact his parents adopted a girl, who hates him"answered Natalie.

Logan sitting down on the chair in the family room area.

"Do you know where my sisters went off too?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Jason saids something. "They had Shane drive them to the grocery store, saying how someone ate some of the desserts that Alexis had made at midnight yesterday"said Jason.


	28. Chapter 28

Kristy Maria Mitchell:

Hey! I'm Logan's and Alexis sister-Kristy-wasn't mention much in the story. Sorry! About that, just didn't put Kristy in until later.

Age:15 years old.

Parents:Father is deceased. Lived with my mother, because both Logan and Alexis moved to California, didn't want to go. But! I did get accepted into Minnesota School Of Arts, but it closed down for some reason, then gotten accepted to New York School Of Arts.

So! Right now we are closed for thankgiving and Christimas. Was shopping with my two best friends Courtney Williams and Benjamin Sharpe, both who live in New York City and attend the School Of Arts.

Who do I see in the grocery store my sister Alexis, Lia and Emma Garcia some young guy with them.

Benjamin asked me a question. "Kristy! Why are you staring at them for?"asked Benjamin who was wondering.

Kristy walks towards Alexis who was hurrying in the bakery isle buying more food. "Alexis Jamie Dawn Mitchell! Is that you?"yelling towards my sister I haven't seen over 1 year now.

Alexis turns towards a young girl walking towards her. She drops what had in her hands, and raced towards Kristy. "Kristy! What are you doing here? Mom said you gotten accepted into a school of arts here in New York City"said Alexis hugging her sister.

"Kristy! Aren't you going to introduce us?"asked Courtney glaring at Kristy in the face.

"Oops! Sorry about that"said Kristy.

Shane Grey never knew that Alexis had a sister to begin with. "Alexis! Are you sure she's related to you?"asked Shane wondering.

Lia and Emma knew at once who Kristy was. "Shane! It's ok. Kristy is a couple years older than Alexis. Everyone meet Shane Grey of Connect 3"said Emma waving towards Shane.

Mouths were wide open.

"Shane! How do you know my sister?"asked Kristy who was wondering.

Alexis saids something. "Shane and I are related to each other, My birth mom-Violet Grey is Cousins to his dad. Guess you didn't know, since we never talked about it in Minnesota"answered Alexis.


	29. Chapter 29

Kristy:Part II

"So! Where are you staying for Thanksgiving?"asked Kristy who turns towards Alexis in the car.

"With Lee Evans at her aunt's mansion in New York City"answered Emma Garcia.

Kristy nods her head.

"I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind a few more extra guest"said Shane smiling at his cousin.

"Can't believe your related to Shane"said Benjamin who was laughing with something that Courtney had said to him.

Back at the mansion, Logan was getting worried about his sister. Carlos was getting worried too about his sisters. He felt bad in eating the desserts that were layed down on the counter.

"Carlos! Don't feel bad"said Nate .

"Gee! That makes me feel better"said Carlos.

Few seconds later, Alexis came racing into the kitchen with some grocery bags. "Guys! Won't believe who we saw at the grocery store"said Alexis smiling at Big Time Rush were doing different things in the kitchen area.

"Who did you see?"asked Kendall.

Kristy comes into the kitchen and waves towards the boys whose mouths were wide open.

"Kristy! Is that you?"asked Katie

Kristy nods her head. "Yes! I have attending New York City School of Arts. Well! Since Minnesota School Of Arts was closed down. Mom! My guess forgot to tell you been living in New York City for several years now"said Kristy.

"Gee! You aren't going to introduce us to your friends?"asked Benjamin who was standing there.

Courtney was helping Alexis make more desserts.

"So! Courtney have you been living in New York City all of your life?"asked James who was wondering.

"No! My dad actually lives in Hawaii, said something about not wanting to leave the warmer weather"said Courtney shaking her head.

"What about your mom?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Actually! My mom was killed with her second husband"said Courtney.


End file.
